Only the start
by flying.rainbow.kitty
Summary: Freed invites Lucy on a mission. It was fake. Lucy and Freed develop a close friendship. Mira tries to get Freed to confess his feelings before its to late. Lucy starts dating Rufus Lore from Sabertooth. When he cheats on her will Freed be there for her?


**Me: hey guys this is my new ones not**

**Lucy: what's it about?**

**Me: you will have to stay and read to find out. Lucy disclaimer please.**

**Lucy: ok! .kitty doesn't own fairy tail. She only owns the plot. To the story. **

Lucy was sitting at the bar drinking a smoothie and talking to Mira. She didn't have anything better to do. Its not like she hated Mira it's just that, she would rather be on a mission with team Natsu. They hadn't gone on a mission for a while. Its not that didn't want to. They had planned to go on one today but Natsu was sick and Erza went on a mission for master alone. She could go with Gray? She shuddered at the thought of what Juvia might do.

A presence beside Lucy brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up to find Freed. What was he found here? They never talked. Not since the Fantasia PParade. Lucy didn't have a grudge or anything. Its just she was pretty sure he thought of her as weak. He cleared his thought and sat down next to Lucy. "Miss Lucy, I was wondering if you would a company me on a mission. It would just be me and you seeing as the mission only requires two mages" his silk fancy voice echoed in Lucy's ear.

To say the truth Lucy was quiet shocked. They guy she had a small crush on asked her to come on a mission with him. ALONE! "Why do you want me to come with you? Can't you get someone from your team to go? They are much more stronger." Lucy replied with a hint of attitude. She didn't mean to it just came out like that.

Mira was staring at the two thinking of green haired-brown eyed babies. She had a mischievous grin plastered on her face. "You should go Lucy. Haven't you been complaining about how bored you were? This is your chance to go have some fun. Come on. Just go with him. I won't be that bad." _Oh no! There is that glint in her eyes. I really don't feel like fighting with Mira _Lucy thought. "Fine. I'll be at the station in two hours." With that Lucy got up and left to go pack. _Ugh I can't beleive i'm going to be alone with him. I don't think I will be able to make it out. _

Lucy was standing at the train station waiting for the runes mage. She didn't know why but she had a feeling this was a scam. As she was sitting on the bench, one leg over the other she saw the green haired Ranjishuu member aprouch her. She stood up and looked at him expectingly, for an answer to why he was late. She rolled her eyes and boarded the train. She sat down next to a window and looked outside. She felt someone sit next to her. She looked up to see Freed looking at her with a small smile. She crossed her arms and looked towards the window again. Why is she thinking of him all of a sudden. Yea she has always had a crush on him but she never felt like this. The train lurched forward and there was no turning back now.

"What's the mission about" the blonde teen asked curiously. "Umm t-there i-isnt a m-m-mission" the blushing boy said nervously. Lucy was looking at him with wide eyes. She wasn't mad just shocked he would want to go anywhere with her for no reason. She blushed a bright red that could challenge Erza's hair. "Truth is I wanted to get to know you better Lucy. You use a rare magic and I think you are very interesting. I'm sorry I lied to you. We can get off at the next stop and go back home. But please don't judge me because of this." Lucy couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did he like her? Lucy really wanted to spend time with Freed. She studied him for a moment then smiled.

"We don't have to go home Freed. I want to get to know you too. You seem like a very nice guy." Lucy didn't understand why she said that. When she looked over at Freed she saw that he was blushing brightly. He looked cute. Lucy looked out the window to hide the heat rising to her cheeks. She couldn't believe she was going to spend time with freed. She was excited. Maybe Freed will develop a crush for her while they hand out. "Next stop Hishoro town." this was going to be a long ride. But Lucy couldn't wait to hang out with fried. She was very excited.

Lucy and Freed hot off at the next stop after Hishoro town. They went and ate at a restaurant. The waiter tried to flirt with Lucy. Fried got jealous and left. They stayed at a hotel. Lucy couldn't wait to see what they did tomorrow.

**Time skip two months later-**

Its been two months since Lucy and Freed got back. Mira noticed that they were closer to each other. Their teams also told a interest in this. And it wasn't completely oblivious to the guild. They began to talk more and went on a lot more missions together. Freed even told Natsu's spot in Lucy's bed some nights. No one ever thought that these two would get together. They always thought Lucy would end up with Natsu.

Mira has gone all match maker on them. Both told her dozens of times that they didn't llike one another. But the blush on their faces begged to differ. Mira had tried to get Freed to admit his feelings to Lucy but it didn't work.

When Lucy walked into the guild today she help a huge smile on her face. "What are you smiling so big for Lucy" the titania aasked curiosity laced in her voice. Lucy's face flushed red. Mira saw this and squealed with excitment. She came over to the two girls. "Did Freed finally confess? I knew he would soon. So tell me how exactly did he confess? Did he get on one knee and beg for you to date him and when you said yes he swept you up and spins you around. Then out of no where he kisses you. The y'all go and make green haired- brown eyed babies."

Erza and Lucy both sweet dropped at her comment. "No Mira. Freed has not confessed to me yet cause there is nothing to confess to. And the reason I am smiling so much is cause..." Lucy left them hanging and wondering what happened. " RUFUS LORE ASKED ME OUT!" Once Lucy said that the demon and the red head started squealing and jumping around. Levy and Cana heard and soon joined in. As they calmed down, Mira gave a happy sigh. She put a hand over her heart and said dramatically in a western style " my my, we got oursekfs a harlet. He's gonna make a honest woman out of you dear. Why isn't this such romantic. Its just like Romeo and Juliet." All the girls giggled and Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

Suddenly all the girls heard a gasp. They looked from where it came from and standing there was a frowning Freed. "Are you OK Freed?" Lucy asked softly. He gave her a short nod. All the girls went back to talking except Mira. She watched Freed and saw him run out. _Poor guy,_ she thought as she watched him.

Freed couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't believe RRufus, a tiger, stole what was his. OK he didn't confess to her. He didn't ask her to be his girlfriend. But he loved her and now she was someone else's. He hated it. Soo much he wanted to kill himself. The only thing keeping from him commuting suicide is the thought that maybe Lucy and Rufus would break up and he could have her all to himself.

As Freed was walking the streets of Magnolia he spotted something that made his blood boil. Rufus was kissing Lisanna. He toke out his lacrima and time a picture of it. He would show it to Lucy tomorrow morning at the guild. She deserved to know.

Freed quickly dashed home. He told a shower annd put his pajamas on. He lied in bed and thought about the celestial mage. Her smile. Her laugh. Her personality. Her body. Everything about her was perfect. Freed didn't understand why Rufus would ever cheat on her. Freed fell asleep thinking about the girl he would one day hopefully call his. His little princess. But she wouldn't be his princess forever. Cause one day he is going to have a new princess. And she will call Lucy mommy. And Lucy will be his queen.

The next day Freed woke up early to head to the guild. As he was making his way to the guild all he could think about was how Lucy was going to react when she saw the picture. He never wanted to see her hurt. He knew this would break her heart. Maybe he shouldn't tell her?

Once he walked into the guild he heard screaming. And not guild screaming. Pure rage screaming. In fact the whole guild was quiet except the three people standing in the center. What he saw made his blood boil and heart drop.

Lucy and Rufus were standing facing each other. Lucy had tears in her blood shot eyes. Rufus was across from her yelling bad things toward Lucy with one arm around Lisanna who held a smirk on her annoying little face. He looked over at the demon barmaid for answers. She looked over at him and gave him a sad smile. He looked over at team Natsu who had evil auras around them. He looked at his team and Evergreen had a deadly glare on her face. Suddenly he heard a slap and watched Lucy run out. Mira looked at Freed with a look saying go after her.

As Freed ran out he looked for a head of blonde hair. He ran around until he spotted the beautiful blonde on a beach.

"Lucy..." Freed said slowly as if she was a harmed animal and didn't want her to run away.

Lucy whipped away her tears but they just came pouring out again. "I can't believe he cheated on me. I thought he loved me" she said as she started crying harder. Freed sat down next to her and gave her a hug. She was now crying into his chest. "Lucy..." Freed said as he shifted her so she was looking into his eyes.

"Lucy if he cheats on you he doesn't deserve you. He Is a complete idiot. You are a beautiful and talented young mage. You light up a room with that beautiful smile of yours. Your smart and cleaver. You have a lot of magical energy. And one more thing." Freed said shocking Lucy as he cut off. Lucy suddenly felt a pair of soft lips onto Hera. If her eyes weren't closed they would probably be the size of a tenning ball. Her best friend was kissing her. And damn he tasted so good. He tasted of cherries. Before Freed could pull back he felt her grab his head and kiss back. He let out a gasp giving her a chance to slide her tounge in.

They pulled back panting. Lucy kept her eyes on his. "I love you Freed/Lucy" they both said at once. But that was only the start.

**Me: wow I really don't like this.I'm kinda nervous about putting it up.**

**Lucy: don't worry. I'm sure everyone will lUV it.**

**Me: OK please guys Read and review. I will be doing a sequal.**

**Lucy: bye guys.**


End file.
